Hapsby
"Where are we going?" : — Hapsby, the pilot of the Luveno, asks for the party's destination. Hapsby is an important minor character in Phantasy Star that is capable of piloting spaceships and repairing machinery. Alis Landale unearths him from a pile of junk in Bortevo with the assistance of a vial of polymetryl she obtained in Abion. Biography Hapsby is a diminutive robot made out of solid Laconia, a precious metal native to Dezoris that is durable enough to withstand even the most powerful of dissolvents. He was abandoned in the rundown town of Bortevo, where he became trapped beneath a pile of junk. After Alis Landale's party obtains a vial of polymetryl from Abion, the team returns to the Bortevo junkyard at the behest of Dr. Luveno, who previously informed them that he needed a robot pilot named Hapsby to operate his spaceship. Hapsby is uncovered from within a pile of junk, surviving the polymetryl bath because of his strong Laconian exterior. The robot offers his services to the team for saving him and becomes the new pilot of the Luveno spaceship. Further scouring of Bortevo reveals a hovercraft that was concealed within an abandoned house. Hapsby uses his resourcefulness to quickly restore the vehicle into working order for the team. Quotes Phantasy Star : Do you know the robot Hapsby? YES → Oh, nevermind. NO → It's a robot made of Laconia. But it has been abandoned somewhere as being useless. : — Inmate in the Triada prison reveals information about the robot. : Now that my staff is assembled I can begin. There is however, a slight fee of 1200 mesetas involved. Will you pay? NO → That's too bad. And you have come so far, too. YES → Thank you. I can now get to work. Please wait one moment. It cannot be hurried! Please show a bit more patience! It cannot... more patience! Success! I present a superb spaceship The Luveno. But you cannot fly a spaceship. You must find a robot named Hapsby. He can fly a spaceship. : — Dr. Luveno, having finishing building a spaceship, commands Alis' party to find a pilot named Hapsby. : In this pile of junk, somewhere, there is s'pposed t' be a usable robot, but you know how rumors be. : — A resident of Bortevo informs the party about a robot rumored to be hidden within one of the rundown town's garbage heaps. : Alis takes out polymtrl. The bottlecap opens and the contents quietly leak out. I'm Hapsby. Thanks for finding me. I can fly the Luveno for you. : — Using the vial of polymetryl on a pile of junk reveals Hapsby, who is thankful for the team finding him. : Where are we going? → Gothic → Uzo → Skure (If the destination is a new location.) We are heading for ___ on ___? (If the destination is the current location.) We are at ___. : — Hapsby asks for the party's destination. : You found the hovercraft. Hapsby has restored it to working order. : — The team discovers an abandoned hovercraft that was hidden within one of the houses in Bortevo. Other media : HAPSBY - A robot made out of pure Laconian. He will operate the Luveno...if you find him. : — The important items entry on the little robot in the English instruction manual. : A robot with a very hard head made out of Laconia. He can pilot the spaceship Luveno and do small repairs on mechanical items. : — Hapsby's translated glossary entry from the official Phantasy Star Compendium. Gallery Ps1 hapsby sprite.png|Hapsby's sprite in Phantasy Star PSIHapsby.png|Artwork of the Laconian robot in the instruction manual Psgen1 hapsby speech cutin.png|Hapsby's text cut-in when he speaks in Phantasy Star Generation 1. Pscollection hapsby.png|Concept artwork from the Phantasy Star Collection PSIGB023.jpg|Hapsby is freed in the Futabasha gamebook Category:Phantasy Star Characters